


In the Next Room

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very annoyed Tony and Loki are on a road trip. They pull into a motel for the night and have to share a bed. Suddenly, they here a very suspicious noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Next Room

**Author's Note:**

> The rating for this lands somewhere between Mature and Explicit. So, I rated it down. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms.

When Tony first had the idea of, “cross-country-road-trip-with-the-boyfriend” it seemed like such a good idea, but now it was just awful. Tony and Loki both had strong personalities and differing opinions. For example, Tony wanted to listen to AC/DC, whereas Loki wanted to listen to Vitamin String Quartet. Tony wanted to stop at a burger joint for lunch. Loki wanted Chinese. Tony was absolutely sure he knew where they were going. Loki insisted that they ask for directions. They couldn't come up with rational compromises for anything. So, they just kept arguing. As much as they loved each other, they bickered constantly. The fact that they were stuck in the car together wasn't helping one bit.

Soon, it was getting late. Tony knew that they had to find somewhere to stay. He turned into the first place he could find. Loki looked up at the motel's sign. The name startled him.

“The Nottle Motel? Tony, I don't like the looks of it here. It's so retched. Can't we go someplace a little nicer?” Tony was getting so tired of Loki's complaining that when he responded, he came off as quite testy.

“Look,” Tony seethed. “I have no idea how close or how far a hotel that would be to the princess's liking is. We're stopping here and that's that.” Loki wasn't too keen on Tony's attitude.

“I don't like your tone of voice,” Loki said stubbornly.

“You should just sleep in the car,” Tony groaned.

“Maybe I will,” Loki said roughly. “Then I wouldn't have to hear all of this whining.” 

“You're no prize either,” Tony retorted. Then, he shouted,“This is so stupid! I'm going inside and getting a room. You can come with me or you can stay out here. I don't care anymore.” Loki thought about just staying in the car. He was that stubborn, but the prospect of sleeping in a random motel's parking lot was unappealing. He followed Tony inside.

To Loki's surprise, the motel lobby seemed rather normal. He noticed a little placard on the wall. It said, “Norman Nottle: Owner.”

“That explains the weird name I guess,” thought Loki. He listened in as Tony spoke to the man behind the counter.

“I'm glad you fellas decided to stay with us tonight,” he said. “Business has been slow. We only have one other room being used tonight. So, you have the place almost to yourselves.” Loki looked at the rows of keys on hooks behind the desk. Sure enough, only one was missing, room one. The man at the desk handed room two's key to Tony and said, “Have a nice night.”

Tony and Loki let themselves into their room. It was small and only had one bed.

“Great,” said Loki sarcastically. “I wanted to get away from you and now I have to share a bed with your great foulness.” Tony shoved Loki. “What was that for?” he asked defensively.

“For being such a jerk ass,” Tony retorted. Loki scoffed indignantly. He went to say something, but was interrupted by a sound.

They heard the toilet from the next room flush.

Then, they heard a loud bump and a woman's voice say, “Shit!”

“These walls are paper thin,” said Tony.

“Then you'll have to keep your loud mouth shut,” Loki said irritably. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Tony grumbled. They were both so annoyed with each other. They put on their pajamas, turned off the light, and got into bed without another word. 

After a few minutes of silence, they heard something. At first, it was just a rhythmic squeaking. It sounded as if it was coming from the next room. Then, it was accompanied by a thumping on the wall. Both men had an inkling of what was going on, but they kind of didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly, they heard the same woman from before cry out lustily, “Oh, God. Yes!” Well, that confirmed it. Tony and Loki were listening to a couple having sex in the next room.

Neither of them wanted to say anything. So, the just kept listening to the squeaking, thumping, shouting. They learned that their neighbors were a couple of girls named Sabrina and Catherine. Sabrina had just bought a new, high quality, double-edged dildo, and Catherine had the filthiest mouth they ever heard. Now, even though Tony and Loki were currently in a same-sex relationship, they both identified as bisexual. So, the sounds of these two women getting it on was pretty hot.

“Oh, fuck yeah. There. Keep going. Harder.” Tony tried his best to ignore them, but it was really difficult. Also, he realized that he was starting to get a bit hard. He stared at the back of Loki's head.

“I wonder if Loki's turn on too?” thought Tony. “If he was, and if we weren't mad at each other, I could ask him to help me out here.” Tony considered jerking off, but that would be kind of weird, masturbating while his boyfriend laid next to him. Tony was getting frustrated with himself now. If only he had been a little more patient with Loki, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

“Fuck! You make me so wet!”

“Hey, uh, Loki?” Tony finally said.

“Yes?” answered Loki without turning around.

“I, um, I'm sorry,” Tony said with a twinge of guilt. “I shouldn't have been such a jerk.”

“I'm sorry too,” said Loki. “I know I can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Aah! Oh, God! Your pussy's so tight!” Well, now that Tony and Loki had made up, there was nothing to stop them.

“Loki, could you help me out with, uh, something?” asked Tony. Loki rolled over. His won hard-on brushed against Tony's leg.

“Oh my God. I thought you'd never ask,” Loki nearly moaned. “Fuck me so hard that we turns these girls straight.”

And fuck they did. Tony and Loki went at it like a couple of horny teenagers. They were rough and loud. They really gave Catherine and Sabrina a run for their money. It almost seemed as if the two couples were in competition with one another.

The next morning, Tony and Loki were leaving their room just as Catherine and Sabrina were leaving theirs. The two couples noticed the each other and, even though they smiled, they looked down in embarrassment.

“Oh. Uh, hi,” said Catherine with a nervous laugh. The boys returned the greeting politely, but awkwardly. 

None of them were really sure what to say.

So, Loki said, “I'm Loki and this is my boyfriend Tony.”

“I'm Sabrina and that's Catherine,” replied one of the girls. Tony thought that they were kinda cute. So, he took this opportunity to get to know them a little better.

“Where are you girls heading?” Tony asked.

“There's a pride parade later today that's not too far from here,” said Catherine. “Sabrina and I are going to represent the bisexual demographic.”

This bit of information caught Tony and Loki's attention.

“Bisexual, you say?” asked Loki with flirtatiousness dancing in his voice. “What a coincidence. Tony and I are bisexual as well. Would you mind if we joined you girls?” Catherine and Sabrina smiled a mile wide.

“Not at all,” said Sabrina excitedly.

“Well that's just fantastic,” said Tony. “Let's get some lunch. I think there's a sandwich shop not too far from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Nottle"...It's supposed to sound like, "No tell"...Y'get it?


End file.
